Fangs and Feathers
by loup-garou-gurl
Summary: x-over between max ride and SA. Enough said. rated t for violence, language and maybe some fluff.


**Why hello! Fancy meeting you here! Ok, this is a cross-over between maximum ride and strange angels. I put it in max ride and SA cause frankly (that word makes me think of hot dogs) I'm worried that no one will read it if I put it in the cross-over section. Ok, so without further ado:**

**Fangs and Feathers**

_ToTheMax: Just so you know, I'm not here to be all buddy-buddy with you. I just need a place to vent._

_BananaLatte: Same here. That's why this website is called . Duh._

_ToTheMax: So what's your problem?_

_BananaLatte: I'm going to take that as an actual question a instead of an insult. Well, I kinda have these two dudes fighting over me. One of them is my boyfriend, the other is another guy. He won't back down. Instead, he just keeps letting me know he's 'interested', even though I'm taken._

_ToTheMax: Wow. You pretty much just described my problem. Except the one I like isn't my boyfriend. Anymore. Grr._

_BananaLatte: Oh. It's been nice venting and all, but I gotta go. Same time tomorrow?_

_ToTheMax: Sure. Whatever._

_BananaLatte: Bye._

_BananaLatte has logged off_

_ToTheMax has logged off_

_Max POV_

"Whatcha doing?" Nudge asked from the door. "Nothing." I replied, shutting the laptop down. "Is it the computer help guy? Because the computers acting really weird, I mean, not like the time when Iggy got a squirrel stuck in his pants, ha, that was really funny, did you know that squirrel babies are born with no fur? Or maybe that's gerbils. Actually, I think it was rabbits. Anyway-" I tuned her out, instead tallying up how much food we would need to get on our weekly trip to the supermarket. Iggy wanted to make pasta, so around 10-15 boxes of that…and all the stuff he needed for his homemade sauce. A pack of Coke…and some stuff so Iggy could make cake. "Max? Maaaaax? Max!" Nudge said. Obviously I had missed something. "Huh? No, I did not know that squirrel babies were born with no fur." I automatically said what I had heard last. "What? No, silly. Do you think that blue thread weighs more than pink thread?" "Uuuuuuummm…Iggy! Gazzy! Angel! Fang! Dylan! Let's go to the market!" I walked quickly to the door in hopes of avoiding the strange question. "Max? Max! Hey, you didn't answer my question! Max!" I ignored her, because honestly, I didn't know. Instead, I said "Come on guys, we need food."

Fang POV

By the time we had gotten all our food, it was dark. We were the last customers in the shop, and when we walked out, there were some gorgeous guys leaning against the side of the store. I tensed and tapped the back of Iggy's hand twice, and he tensed too. Soon our entire little group was tense and ready to fight. "Are they Erasers?" Angel asked, inching away from them. "I don't know. Maybe." was Max's terse reply. Suddenly one of the 3 guys grinned, a savage grin that turned into a twisted snarl as his canines elongated and curved down to his chin. "Holy s-!" I said. "What! What's happening? Tell me!" Iggy was practically jumping up and down. "Are those-" Dylan started, and then, as if in some weird cliché movie, we all said, "VAMPIRES?" Strangely, a voice came from the roof. "Yup. But in our business, we like to call them suckers. Or, 'those undead _bastards_'." The entire flock looked up to reveal 2 boys flanking either side of a girl. One boy had slicked back brown hair with gold streaks running through it. I noticed that he had fangs that reached his bottom lip, barely dimpling it.. He was wearing a thin, black v-neck sweater and jeans. The other guy was half-Asian and had dyed black, slightly shaggy hair. He wore a long black coat and stood closer to the girl than the other one. The girl herself was what Iggy (our resident sexist perverted pig) would call a _'smoking hot babe'._ Seriously, if this girl was any hotter she would be melting the roof. Her hair fell in sleek ringlets, gold streaks running through her locks. Her heart-shaped face was flawless-wait. If I keep talking like this, I'll have to turn in my man card for sure. While I was fantasizing about her *cough amazing cough* cleavage, the trio had jumped down from the roof and proceeded to take on the…things. Hadn't the girl called them vampires? The girl was fighting with two wooden swords and the…vampires…seemed to be choking. 4 giant wolves ran up and when they reached the three people, they morphed into one girl and three boys, one of which was shirtless and had a white streak in his hair. The vampires appeared to have been demolished. Angel shivered when the wolves morphed and clung to Max's side. Max passed Angel to me and stepped forward. "Hey!" she said. The girl and her friends looked up. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who the hell are you?" The gorgeous girl stepped forward and said, "We're the ones you call when things go bump in the night."

**Yay! First chappie done! R&R, please!**

**Dru: Where the hell am I?**

**Me: I kidnapped you! O.o**

**Dru: Why you-**

**Me: Bye!**


End file.
